Enlevement
by Mokalyne
Summary: Partie 3 de la Superiorité Malfonienne. Draco a été enlevé, qu'adviendra t'il de ce que lui et Harry on eut tant de mal a Construire ?


**Oo Enlèvement oO**

_Deva – Transylvanie_

Quelque part à Deva, Transylvanie, un jeune homme se débat dans une cave. Ligoté et attaché, ses cheveux blanc blond sont presque gris de saleté. Sur ses joues, des hématomes, sur son corps, des écorchures … Sous le bandeau qui rentre dans sa bouche, il a arrêté de crier, mais ses espoirs de sortir ne sont pas encore tari … Il se demande juste quand est ce que on viendra le sauver ? Draco Malfoy est vraiment dans la merde …

Alors que Draco se débattait encore une fois contre ses lien en fer forgé, en vain lui direz vous, il entendit le bruit d'une clef qu'on tourne dans une serrure de la taille d'un pied, et se mit à trembler. L'autre arrivait, et il allait encore morfler ! Depuis 5 jours qu'il était enfermé dans ce cachot, l'Autre venait le voir toujours a la même heure de l'après midi, vers les 18 heures d'après les dire de son tortionnaire, mais peut être était ce un mensonge, Draco n'en savait strictement rien …

La personne toute vêtue de noir, entouré d'un sort d'ombre dissimulant son visage et son corps s'avança vers Draco, qui déglutit difficilement, tirant sur ses chaînes pour se reculer jusqu'au fond. Quand son dos heurta le mur, il sut qu'il ne pourrait aller plus loin et ferma les yeux, attendant …

Et ce qui se produisait tout les jours depuis son arrivé se déroula ce jour ci également : les coups de poings, de pied, les crucio et autres sorts de torture s'abattirent sur lui. Et il hurla, hurla jusqu'à se casser la voix, jusqu'à ce que plus aucun son ne sorte de sa bouche, que ses cris soient muets …

Quand son geôlier fut satisfait de son œuvre, il le soigna en lui faisant avaler une potion et se pencha a son oreille pour lui murmurer, pendant que ses plaies se refermaient sous la magie :

_- Tu vas vivre les pires instants de ta vie jeune Draco … Mais quand tu ressortiras, tu seras un autre homme !_

Et a cette créature malfaisante d'éclater de rire avant de sortir de la cellule, laissant un Draco épuisé et en haillons sur le sol humide.

_Poudlard - Angleterre_

Quelque part à Poudlard, un jeune garçon de serpentard trouve la baguette magique de Draco Malfoy et s'empresse de la rapporter a son directeur de maison …

_Forêt Interdite - Angleterre_

Dans la forêt interdite, une jeune fille de 4eme année trouve des traces de lutte. Elle marque le tout comme elle l'a vut faire dans un Pj a la maison, et prend des note avant d'aller voit sa directrice de maison …

_Un Village - Angleterre_

Quelque part dans un petit village d'Angleterre, une femme se frotte les mains. Bientôt elle ouvrira le passage des âmes et deviendra la maitresse du seigneur des ténèbres en le ramenant complètement a la vie !

**Abandon**

_Deva – Transylvanie_

Il fait si sombre …

C'était comme si les ténèbres l'engloutissaient pour ne plus jamais le laisser respirer …

Depuis combien de temps était-il-là ? Des heures, des jours, des années ? Il ne s'en souvenait plus, pour vous dire, non content de ne pas savoir pourquoi il était là, il ne se souvenait même plus de sa propre identité !

Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que quand l'Ombre arriverait, il devrait obéir, et il serait tranquille … Sinon, il serait puni, et franchement, il n'était pas masochiste !

La clef tourna dans la serrure, et il releva la tête, tirant sur le collier enserrant son cou.

Depuis qu'il faisait ce que l'Ombre lui disait, on lui avait ôté ses fers, pour ne lui laisser qu'un gros collier en cuir autour de la gorge. Bon, ça faisait un peu chien-chien, mais c'était beaucoup moins douloureux, et le garçon ne s'en plaignait pas !

_- Bonjour mon beau … comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?_

Le garçon savait parfaitement que la question était rhétorique, avec le temps il avait appris a ne pas parler quand l'ombre s'adressait à lui, sinon il « s'en mangeait une » bien rapidement …

Alors il fit comme l'autre lui avait enseigné, se redressant sur les genoux, l'espèce de chemise longue qu'on lui avait enfilée l'entourant comme une petite robe, il attendit bien sagement, les yeux gris anthracite tournés vers son … geôlier ? Maitre ? Il ne savait pas trop …

_Poudlard – Angleterre_

Les recherches continues, mais sont pour le moment vaines ...

Personne n'a encore retrouvé la trace de Draco Malfoy et on s'inquiète de plus en plus …

_Un Village – Angleterre_

Il ne lui manque plus que L'Héritier et le Survivant.

Et après, le maître retrouvera un corps aussi beau que dans son souvenir, et sa puissance d'antan !

**Soucis**

_Deva – Transylvanie _

Les ténèbres, encore et toujours...

Voici ce qui entourait le jeune homme depuis... Depuis combien de temps déjà ? Avait il ne serait-ce que connu un autre environnement ? Il se souvenait vaguement d'étendue verte et de ciel bleu, mais cela existait-il réellement ou était-ce qu'une divagation de son esprit ? Oui, cela ne devait pas être réel, sinon pourquoi serait-il ici avec...

_-Bonsoir Drago._

L'Autre. Cette ombre. Son maître.

Non, il ne devait pas y avoir autre chose que cela, en ce bas monde.

Se redressant un peu, tirant sur son collier à s'en étouffer, Drago regardait d'un regard flou cette forme indistincte s'approcher d'une manière typiquement prédatrice. S'abaissant près de lui, caressant son visage sale comme il aurait pu le faire à un chien, le captif totalement soumis pu ressentir dans ses gestes un certain empressement, une excitation qui lui était inconnue. Que se passait-il pour que cette ombre froide de nature soit à ce moment si emportée?

_-Il est temps mon beau..._

Et puis soudainement, l'obscurité eu raison de lui.

Etendu face contre terre, la première chose que remarqua Drago à son réveil était que quelque chose d'étrange lui faisait mal aux côtes. Quelque chose de dur qui se plantait presque dans sa peau. Passant faiblement une main sur cet endroit comme pour chasser son mal, il remarqua avec stupéfaction que le sol était étrangement inégal. Autre fait étrange, il y avait une chose vive qui lui traversait presque ses paupières closes... Que lui arrivait-il ? Où était-il ? Se réveillant pour de bon, il se retourna et ouvrit les yeux, étouffant un cri sous la lumière intense qui lui brûla la rétine.

Fermant les yeux, les rouvrant peu à peu, il finit par pouvoir observer ce qui l'entourait. Du vert. Du bleu. Du gris. Comme dans ses illusions... S'il se souvenait bien, il était assit sur ce que son cerveau appelait "gravier". Et là, cette chose d'un vert éclatant devait être des collines d'herbes... Cette lumière vive devait émaner du "soleil" ! Et là le bleu venait sûrement du ciel ! Etait il inconscient ? Rêvait-il encore ? Passant une main sur son cou, il remarqua l'absence de son collier. Cela le perturbait un peu. Où était l'Autre ? Où était son Maître ? Se mettant à plusieurs fois pour réussir à se tenir debout, il regarda autour de lui, ne voyant personne. Cependant, plus il y pensait, plus cet endroit lui disait quelque chose... Haussant un sourcil, il essaya de marcher lentement pour essayer de retrouver ses marques dans cet endroit à la fois connu et oublié. Il découvrit quelques instants plus tard un bâtiment de verres.

* Des serres...?*

Epuisé, il s'avança près de l'une d'elle, regardant alors des élèves devant être âgés de douze ans à peine dépoter des créatures végétales farfelues.. S'assayant contre le mur vitré il ferma les yeux, un léger sourire fatigué naissant au bout de ses lèvres...

*Poudlard...*

Il était enfin revenu.


End file.
